


A Little Angelic Assistance

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost-fratricide, Grace Bonding, M/M, Mark of Cain, Mark of Cain Influencing, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Mark of Cain started talking to him, egging him on, Dean knew he was in trouble, a hell of a lot more than usual.  He just wasn’t expecting help to come.  At all.  Let alone from Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Debriel Mini Bang (Found here: http://debriel-mini.livejournal.com/), and I had so much fun writing this I cannot even begin to tell you.
> 
> There are two people I need to thank. One, is Socks/Sockinator/Britt for being the BEST beta. <3 You put up with my Bang insanity when no one else would, so thank you for that darling. <3 
> 
> The second person is my AMAZING artist, Letzi. You can find her art masterpost for this fic HERE: http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/post/97565025801/debriel-mini-bang-2014-art-masterpost-a-little - And you should all check it out because they are AMAZING. (I'm also going to embed them into the fic, but hey, ALL THE MORE ADMIRATION.) 
> 
> <3 Hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

Sam’s concerned looks were starting to be a bit too much, even for him.  Dean sighed and pushed his hand through his hair, looking down at the computer in front of him.  “Sam, if you’ve got something to say, say it and stop looking at me like I belong in a fucking psyche ward.”  

 

It shouldn’t have been satisfying to see Sam flinch back like that.  Dean grabbed his beer and took a sip, raising an eyebrow at his brother.  Sam opened his mouth and snapped it closed.  “Yeah, I thought so.  Stop being a dick.”  

 

“Dean, something’s wrong…”  Sam trailed off, looking down at the table, picking at it for a moment.  

 

“Nothing is wrong that ganking that asshole Metatron can’t fix.”  Dean growled, fingering the knife where it rested on the table.  

 

Sam dropped his eyes to the knife and then looked back up at Dean.  “Gank him the same way you did Abaddon?  Beat the corpse to a bloody pulp and then forget you even did it?”  

 

Dean swallowed and pulled his hand away from the knife.  It was too easy to hear the whispers when he was holding onto it like that.  “No, not like that.  I told you I don’t remember doing that.”  

 

“Which is why I’m saying something is wrong, Dean.  Even Cas thinks so!  You saw his face when he saw the mark,”  Sam protested.  

 

“It doesn’t matter.  It’s done and over with,”  Dean insisted, standing up and heading towards the showers.  “It’s not like it doesn’t come in handy from time to time anyways!  Some of these dicks could use an extra-hard ganking.”  

 

Sam watched Dean as he walked away, turning to look back at the knife.  It was too easy to remember how he had felt drinking the demon blood, how powerful and untouchable he had felt.  How very much like Dean was acting.  Sam swallowed and looked up at the ceiling.  

 

“I don’t know if anyone up there is listening.  I don’t even know if there is anyone left to listen.  But… if there is?  Dean could really use your help right now.”  Sam closed his eyes and breathed out slowly.  “Please.”  

  
  
  
  
~!~!~  
  
  
  
  
  


“Dean!”  Sam shouted, arms pumping as he took the corner around the edge of the house.  “Slow down!”  

 

Dean snarled and chased down the smaller figure as it retreated into the treeline.  Bastard werewolf had been preying on young teenagers for weeks now.  He was going to slaughter the thing with his bare hands.  

 

The knife was clenched tightly in his fist and it wanted to help him.  Dean could feel it, whispering in the back of his mind.  How  _good_  it would feel to sink into the flesh of the werewolf, to rip it to shreds, piece by piece.  Make it pay for all of the pain it had caused.  It would be well worth it.  Everything the werewolf deserved and more.  

 

“Dean!”  Sam shouted.  Dammit, he was falling behind.  He had the longer legs, Dean should not be able to outpace him!  

 

They’d long left the city behind, but Dean could feel the werewolf starting to tire.  He smirked and tightened his hand on the knife.  The werewolf knew that he was being hunted now, he was starting to feel fear.  After another minute of running, the wolf skidded to a halt and turned to face him.  Dean altered his grip on the blade and lowered it, smirking at it.  “Finally tired of running?”  

 

He could still hear Sam crashing through the woods, not far behind.  Dean snorted.  He didn’t need Sam.  Not with the blade like this.  The howl from the werewolf was enough to send a chill down his spine.  But not fear, no.  He didn’t need to fear anything, not anymore.  Dean stepped closer, blade held out in front of him.  “Come on then, you coward.  Want to show me who the big, bad wolf is?  I’ll take you on.”  

 

Sam was panting, but he pushed himself harder.  He could see Dean, facing off against the wolf with only the knife.  Idiot was going to get himself killed!  Another shadow not far from Dean caught his eye and Sam swore.  They didn’t need anyone else in on this mess.  “Wait, Dean, dammit!”  

 

Dean took a step closer to the wolf when an arrow suddenly flew over his shoulder and hit the wolf, dead-on in the chest.  He stumbled back, watching the wolf howl in pain.  Where the fuck had that come from?  Sammy didn’t have a fucking crossbow!  “Sam?!”

 

“Of course. I’ve been hunting him for the better part of a month and you find him on the first day you’ve been here.”  

 

Dean frowned at the kid stepping out from behind the tree.  “Kid, back the fuck off, this isn’t an ordinary wolf.”  It was also now pissed.  It turned to face him again and came at him, teeth bared.  “Shit!”  Dean dove out of the way and slashed at the wolf as he barreled past.  

 

Sam grabbed the kid who had just finished loading up the crossbow again and pushed him behind the tree.  “Get the hell out of here!  Those are going to do nothing but piss it off!”  

 

A snarl followed by a whine had him looking back to Dean.  Fuck.  Dean rolled out of the way again, knife held out in front of him.  “Dean, use your gun!”  Sam grabbed the gun out of the back of his pants and pointed it at the werewolf again.  He fired and caught the wolf in the thigh.  Dammit!  

 

“Shut the hell up and shoot!”  Dean snarled, slashing with the blade, catching the werewolf across the face again.  It howled in pain and he smirked again, advancing on it.  Sam emptied two more shots into the side of the wolf.  “That’s right.  We’ve got you and you have nowhere to run now, do you?”  Dean tightened his grip on the knife and stepped closer.  

 

“Dean, back the hell away, I’ve only got one more shot with the silver!”  Sam shouted, stepping closer to the wolf.  Fuck, of course that would make Dean walk even closer.  “Dean!”  

 

“It’s fine, I got this, Sammy.”  Dean waved his free hand at Sam.  “Watch and learn.”  He feinted left and watched the wolf go for the feint.  Dean heard Sam’s gun go off one more time before he was able to sink the knife deep into the chest of the werewolf.  The wolf howled, teeth gnashing before Dean twisted the knife and it went still.  

 

 _ **‘Kill it.  Tear it to pieces.  Just like it did those children.  Rip it apart, Dean.  You know you want to.  Make it pay.  Make sure there is nothing left.’**_  Dean ripped the knife out in a quick motion and sank it into the side of the werewolf again, warm blood gushing out and over his hand.   _ **‘More.’**_

 

Dean stabbed the blade in again and ripped down, tearing a large gash all the way down the werewolf’s belly.   _ **‘Yes, Dean.  That’s right.  Tear it apart.’**_   Dean snarled and yanked the knife out and this time stabbed the neck of the werewolf.  It would never howl again, he would tear it to absolute pieces and then burn the corpse.  

 

“Dean!”  Sam shouted, trying to get his attention.  This was just like with Abaddon, the knife sinking in, over and over again as Dean’s motions became more frantic.  “Dean, stop, please!”  

 

“What the hell is his problem?  He know the damn thing?”  The kid from earlier asked, walking closer.  

 

Dean snarled and spun away from the werewolf body.  Who was this?   _ **‘He watched you, Dean.  He knows.  He’s dangerous.  Maybe he’s one of them.  Kill him to be safe.  Protect you and Sam.’**_ “Yeah.”  Dean said, holding the bloody knife out in front of him.  He narrowed his eyes on the kid and stepped closer.  “What are you doing all the way out here, kid?  You’re too far out to be human.  Maybe you’re just like him.”  He gave a nod back to the body.  “Waiting for the moment Sam and I turn our backs.”  

 

“N-no, I was hunting the wolf, just like you were!  I shot him!”  The kid scrambled, trying to back away.  

 

“Dean, he didn’t try to hurt you or I, snap the hell out of this!”  Sam said, moving closer to the kid, putting a hand on his shoulder.  

 

 _ **‘Liar, liar, liar!  It wasn’t tipped in silver.  It wouldn’t have even hurt the wolf.  He’s lying.’**  _ Dean smirked.  “You shot him with an arrow that wouldn’t have hurt him.  Bet that you’re just trying to protect yourself.”  He stepped closer, holding out the knife.  “Think we should kill you, just to make sure.”  

 

“Dean!”  Sam snapped, placing himself between the blade and the kid.  “The kid isn’t going to hurt us!  

 

“How do you know that, Sam?  He could plant an arrow in our backs the second they are turned.”  Dean licked his lips slowly and took another step forward, raising an eyebrow when the crossbow was suddenly level with his chest.  “You aren’t doing a good job of convincing me of your innocence there, kid.”   _ **‘Kill him.  Kill him Dean.  Kill him now, sink the blade deep into his chest and feel his heart stop beating.  Do it.  Do it now.’**_

 

Dean lunged forward, knife aimed for the chest of the kid and snarled when Sam used Ruby’s knife to block him and push him back.  “Get out of my way!”  

 

“No!”  Sam held out his knife and stared down his brother.  “Dean, this isn’t you!  Wake the fuck up!  It’s that blade!”  He could see the Mark of Cain on Dean’s arm, glowing bright red.  “Dean!”  

 

 _ **‘He isn’t on your side, Dean, look.  You’re trying to protect him and he’s stopping you.  He’s getting in your way.  No one can get in your way.  You have to keep going.  Until the end.  He’s in your way.  They both need to die.’**_ Dean tightened his hand on the blade and lunged at Sam, twisting hard to get inside his guard before he was pushed back.  He wiped off his mouth.   _ **‘A challenge.  Kill him.  Imagine sinking the blade into his chest, listening to him scream.  You know what those screams sound like.’**_

 

“Dean!”  Sam heard the kid take off towards the town again and backed away from Dean.  “Dean, listen to me!  Drop the knife!  Please!  It’s making you do this!”  He blocked the next jab from Dean and backed away.  “Dean!”  

 

“You’re just trying to trick me.  Just like he was.  You’re both trying to trick me.”  Dean growled, stepping closer to Sam.  “But I’ll kill you both, don’t worry.”  Dean looked down at the blood dripping off the blade and smirked.  

 

Sam barely managed to block the next stab from Dean with Ruby’s Knife and even then, he left himself wide open to the fist that hit his stomach a moment later.  He doubled over and tried to kick out at Dean’s legs.  

 

Dean twisted away from Sam and kicked out before Sam could adjust his grip on Ruby’s Knife and watched it go flying.  He smirked.   _ **‘Now.  Now.  Do it now.  Do it.  DO IT.’**_

 

“Dean.  Please, Dean, fight it.  Please.”  Sam held out his hands, waiting for Dean’s next move.  “Dean, this is me, it’s Sam.  Please.”  

 

Dean snarled and lunged at Sam again, kicking at his legs.  Sam stumbled back and tripped, falling onto his back.  In another beat, he was there, his foot planted firmly on Sam’s chest.  By the harsh heave of his chest, it looked like the wind had been knocked out of him.  He lowered the blade to Sam’s throat.   _ **‘Do it, do it, do it now, Dean!’**_  “Game over.”  

 

Sam closed his eyes.   _Please.  Someone help him please.  Please.  I wasn’t enough, but please.  Someone save him._  He opened his eyes a moment later and gazed up at Dean, blinking away tears.  “I forgive you, Dean.  I know this isn’t you.  I know you wouldn’t do this.” Sam whispered,  “But if anyone has the right to kill me, it’s you.”  

 

“Good to know.”  Dean said, pulling the knife back.  It would be so easy to sink it into Sam’s neck, sever his head and watch it roll away.  He flexed his arm and frowned when a hand caught his wrist just before the blade sank into Sam’s throat.  

 

“Ah, ah, ah.  I don’t think that you want to be doing that, Dean-o.”  Gabriel caught Dean’s other fist when it came flying at him.  “Now, Dean, even supercharged you can’t best an archangel.”  

 

“Watch me!”  Dean snarled, twisting hard.  He ignored the ‘pop’ that signaled he’d dislocated his shoulder and managed to swipe the blade close enough to draw blood on Gabriel’s arm.  

 

Gabriel looked down at his ripped jacket and sighed.  “I liked that shirt.”  He shrugged and watched the cut heal before he narrowed his eyes at Dean.  “Now, Dean.  I know we’re not friends by a long stretch, but I doubt that I have done anything to merit your attempt at dismemberment.”  

 

“Gabriel, he’s not… Look at his arm.”  Sam coughed and sat up, struggling to his feet.  

 

Gabriel turned sharper eyes on Dean’s arm and caught sight of the glowing red mark.  “Dean Winchester… What have you done?”  

 

“It’s the-”

 

“I know what it is!”  Gabriel snarled, grabbing Dean’s arm when he stabbed with the knife again.  He twisted hard and forced Dean to drop the knife.  “You accepted the Mark of Cain.  You are a fool.  Do you not know what this means?”  He held onto Dean’s arm tighter.  

 

Sam watched Gabriel as he stared at Dean, demanding answers.  “He’s… he’s not himself right now, Gabriel.  And I doubt he bothered to ask about the consequences.”  

 

“Of course he didn’t.”  Gabriel wrapped his hand around the mark and watched Dean scream.  “Neither of you ever stop to fucking  _think_!” He looked up at the sky.  “Castiel, get down here now!”

 

Sam jolted when Castiel suddenly appeared behind Gabriel and looked between them.  “Cas!”  

 

“Yes, Gabriel?”  Castiel strode closer to where Gabriel was holding Dean immobile with his Grace.  He tilted his head.  There was a black mark on Dean’s soul, clawing it’s way deeper into him.  “What is wrong with Dean?”  

 

“I just stopped the repeat of Cain and Abel.  Dean was about to stuff the first blade through Sam’s throat.”  Gabriel said, not bothering to take his eyes off of Dean as he held him.  “Get Sam out of here.  I’m taking Dean.”  

 

Castiel frowned.  “Where are you taking him?”  

 

Gabriel scowled and tightened his hand on Dean’s arm, watching as he screamed again.  “Somewhere that he can make the choice that he needs to make.  If I leave him with Sam, it won’t take him long to try again.”  

 

“Gabriel, what choice does he have to make?”  Sam asked, coughing again as he walked closer to Castiel.  “How are you even alive?  How can you expect us to trust you?”  

 

“Cas’ll explain it.  Your brother needs to choose between the Mark and you, Sammy.  But right now, he’s being influenced.  He’s going to choose the Mark.”  He scoffed.  “Your brother is a _fool_ , Sam.  I’m going to remind him of that.”  

 

Dean snarled and struggled against the invisible force holding him tight.  The hand on his arm burned and Sam, the traitor, was watching him be tortured.  “Let me go, I’ll kill you, I’ll kill all of you!”  

 

“You see my point.”  Gabriel said, his voice wry.  “Sam, I’ll return your brother in one piece.  You have my word.  Castiel will know where to find me.”  He turned his attention back to Dean.  “You, my little fucked up buttercup, are coming with me.”  

 

With a snap, Gabriel and Dean disappeared.  

 

Sam bit down on his lip and looked down at the knife still laying on the ground, covered in blood.  “Cas?”  

 

“Yes, Sam?”  

 

Sam turned away from the knife and walked over to pick up Ruby’s Knife, tucking it into the holster  “Can, can you take the blade?  I can’t touch it.”  

 

Castiel turned to look at the knife and picked it up between his thumb and forefinger, touching it only the barest amount.  Even with this minimal contact, he could hear the faintest hint of the voice that must have been speaking to Dean.  “Of course, Sam.”  The blade was clearly the source of the blackness inhabiting Dean’s soul.  “Gabriel will make sure Dean is all right.”  

 

Sam looked at Castiel.  “You knew Gabriel was alive?”  

 

Castiel shook his head.  “I had my suspicions, but I did not know.”  He stepped up beside Sam and touched him on the shoulder.  “Shall I take you back to the bunker now?”  

 

Sam sighed.  “Yeah, Cas.”  

  
  
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


The second he was free of the unnatural force holding him in place, Dean yanked himself away from the trickster, scowling at him.  “Take me back to Sam!”  

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  “Why?  Want to finish the job you’d started and kill him?”  

 

“I wasn’t going to-”  Dean cut himself off at the skeptical look and slumped.  His arm was still burning and he looked at it, half surprised to not see a handprint forming over the Mark.  “What the hell are you doing here?”  

 

“Sam prayed for you.”  Gabriel shrugged.  “Not for himself, not to be saved, but for someone to protect you.  It’s rare, that kind of prayer.  Completely selfless.”  

 

“And what, you’ve been hiding like a coward for the last few years-”  

 

Gabriel growled and slammed Dean against the wall, one hand at his throat.  “I stopped you from killing your brother moments ago.  You might want to show me a little thanks for that stunt.”  

 

Dean scoffed.  “Right.  What reason could you possibly have had for saving us?”  

 

“I don’t know, the same damn reason I had when I died for you?”  Gabriel said, rolling his eyes.  

 

Dean tensed and glared at Gabriel.  “I’d say it’s probably a good start after you killed me...how many times?”  

 

Gabriel looked down at his fingernails.  “One hundred and seventy eight.  One hundred and seventy nine if you’re counting the time where you stayed dead.”  

 

Dean blinked in confusion.  “The one where I stayed dead?”  

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Dean.  “Did Sammy not tell you about the Wednesday?  And the six months following?”  

 

“You... you…”  

 

Gabriel waved it off and sauntered into the kitchen.  “Yes.  I did.  Yes, I’m awful.  I think I made up for it by dying for you and stopping you from committing fratricide.”  He could almost feel Dean’s scowl from here.  “Or would you rather I have let you do that and then watched you kill yourself from the guilt?  Cause, you know, archangel, I can fold time to make sure that happens.”  

 

“No!”  Dean shouted.  He walked over to one of the stools and slumped into it.  If nothing else, he owed Gabriel for saving Sam.  Dammit.  “Thank you,”  he managed, grinding his teeth together.  

 

“I’m sorry, what was that?”  Gabriel asked, turning to Dean with a raised eyebrow.  

 

Dean sighed.  “Thank you.  For stopping me from… For saving Sam.”  

 

Gabriel stared at Dean for a long moment.  “You knew the story, right?”  At Dean’s blank look, he huffed.  “Cain and Abel.  You knew the story.”  

 

“Cain told us-”

 

“Cain told you his version of it, Dean, don’t be naive.  It nearly got Sam killed.”  Gabriel growled, planting both of his palms on the marble countertop.  “Cain killed Abel.  No matter what the reasoning, no matter why, he killed his brother.  How could you think that taking on a Mark named after the father of murder would result in anything different for you?”  

 

Dean sighed and dropped his face into his hands.  “I needed a way to kill Abaddon.”  

 

Gabriel glared at Dean.  “And you didn’t stop to hear about the consequences of taking that... _thing_ on, did you?”  He sighed and then pointed a finger at Dean.  “I want you to tell me, exactly, how this is any different than the whole mess Sam got himself into with the demon blood.”  

 

“It’s completely different!”  Dean snarled.  “That was-”

 

“What, an addiction?  Something Sam couldn’t control?  Because that looks and sounds awfully familiar to what you’re doing now, Dean.”  Gabriel glanced down and scowled.  “Look at your hand.”  

 

Dean dropped his eyes, swallowing hard when he realized his hand was curled in the same position it would have been had it been wrapped around the handle of the blade.  He clenched his hand into a fist.  “So what, you come here, save Sam, and drag me off to...what?”  

 

Gabriel tilted his head.  “To give you a choice, Winchester.”  

 

“What choice?”  Dean asked, his voice gruff.  

 

Gabriel smirked, his eyes dark.  “Either you let me help you, or I send you back to Sam and you deal with the consequences of that Mark on your own.”  

 

Dealing with the Mark on his own meant a high likelihood that he would attack Sam again.  Sam’s voice echoed in his mind.   _‘If anyone has a right to kill me, it’s you.’_  Dean flinched away from Gabriel, sliding off the stool and into the other room.  “That’s not a choice.”  

 

“It’s the only one you’ve got, so choose,”  Gabriel said, shrugging as he popped into the room beside Dean.  

 

“Why are you willing to help us?  You hate me!  Pretty sure you aren’t too fond of Sam either!”  

 

Gabriel raised a finger.  “One, because I’m pissed at Metatron.  You two fuck ups are the best chance we’ve got at beating him.  Two, because the only little brother I care about is carrying a serious torch for the two of you.  Three,” he leaned into Dean’s space and smirked when the human recoiled, “I get something out of this, too.  I get you.”  

 

“Me?”  Dean felt dread settle into his stomach.  Gabriel’s smirk was all 100% pagan god.  “What do you mean you get me?”  

 

Gabriel tapped his finger to Dean’s Mark and watched him flinch.  “The only reason that this Mark hasn’t completely taken you over and turned you into a mindless killing machine is because you were once touched by the Grace of an angel.  However, Cas didn’t bond himself to you, so, that kind of stuff fades over years.  It’s enough to keep you you...for now.”  

 

Dean glanced down at the Mark and resisted the urge to pull his sleeve down and over it.  Gabriel had already made it abundantly clear that hiding it wasn’t going to do any good.  “What will happen to me if I let it…”  

 

“On a normal human?  They’d turn into a demon after becoming a mindless killing machine.”  Gabriel shrugged.  “You are about as far from normal human as someone can get, but the end effect will eventually be the same.”  

 

Dean scowled and swore, looking up at Gabriel.  “So say I decide to trust you and-”

 

“You don’t really have a choice here, Deanie-weenie.  Either you beg for my help,”  Gabriel’s eyes glinted,  “and I’m debating on the nature of said begging, or I send you back to eventually slaughter Sam and everyone else you care about.”  He shrugged before tapping his chin thoughtfully.  “I suppose you could kill yourself before letting that happen, you are enough of a self-sacrificing dumbass to allow that to happen.”  

 

“So, kill myself, kill everyone I love, or...trust the trickster.”  Dean scoffed and turned away from Gabriel, walking towards the window.  “We’ll find another option.  We always do.  So thanks, but-”

 

“Has it started talking to you?”  Gabriel asked, his tone conversational.  

 

Dean froze, his hand on the doorknob.  “Wh-what?”  

 

“The blade.  Has it started talking to you?  Egging you on?”  The stiffness of Dean’s shoulders was even easier to read than his face.  “Yeah, that’s what I thought.  You’re out of time and out of options, Dean.  Choose me.”  

 

Dean tensed his hand, wanting to open the door and walk the hell out.  He didn’t need this, didn’t need any of this.  “What does that involve?”  

 

Gabriel hummed.  “Not sure.  I’ve never tried to rip a demonic force out of a human before.  I’d have to tie you to me, likely a permanent bonding.”  

 

Dean clenched his teeth together.  “Which means WHAT exactly?”  

 

Gabriel fluttered his eyelashes at Dean.  “We’d be married in the angelic and biblical sense of the word, Deany-dearest.  Aren’t you thrilled?”  He grinned.  “It’ll also likely hurt like a sonofabitch.  The demonic force is tying itself to your soul.  I’ll have to rip it out and replace some of it with my Grace.”  

 

Dean’s mouth fell open.  “Bullshit.  There is no way you would be willing to do that.”  

 

“Oh trust me, Deano.  You’re the one who needs to be willing in this scenario.”  Gabriel looked down at his fingernails.  “So?”  

 

“You can’t expect me to-”

 

“Correction.  I do.  Now.  Because you are only going to get this offer once, Dean.  For Sam and Castiel’s sake, I suggest you take it.”  Gabriel’s eyes lifted to stare at Dean and his lips quirked into a smile.  “Age old question for you, Dean Winchester.  Yes?  Or no?”  

 

Dean looked down at his hand before realizing he was mimicking the hold he would have had around the knife’s handle.  While he couldn’t hear that voice...he could feel the whispers in his mind.  

 

“Make your choice, Dean.  And do it quickly.”  Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest.  “I am not a patient being.  And I will not make this offer again.”  

 

“You said that already.”  Dean grumbled, chewing on his lip.  “Just... Will I still have free will and will I still be, you know.  Human and on earth with Sammy?”  He looked up at the archangel and was surprised to see Gabriel soften, his lips curling in a smile.  

 

“You have my word as Gabriel, Archangel and Messenger of God, Dean.  That is an oath I cannot break.  You will have your free will and you will be able to live your life as you currently have.  Minus a few...more promiscuous habits.”  Gabriel winked.  

 

Dean raised an eyebrow.  “So I’m supposed to become a monk?”  

 

Gabriel laughed and shook his head.  He smirked up at Dean.  “Angel married, Dean.  But you’re also marrying a pagan god.  If you’re going to be warming anyone’s bed?  It’s going to be _**mine**_.”

 

Dean couldn’t help the rush of heat that swept through him at that declaration.  It was impossible to miss the intent and pleasure Gabriel had in that statement.  “So.  How do we, uh, go about this?”  

 

“You have to say it first, Dean.  Say the word.  Consent, is, after all, all important to angels.”  

 

Dean snorted at the mocking lilt to Gabriel’s tone.  But even beneath that, he had a feeling that Gabriel was serious.  He did need consent.  Of a sort.  Clearly.  “Yes, Gabriel.  I consent.”  Gabriel’s eyes flashed gold for one, brief moment before Dean felt everything shift.  

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Castiel stiffened and looked up at the sky.  

 

“Cas?”  

 

Castiel smiled and sank back into the chair.  “It is nothing, Sam.  Your brother has made the decision to allow Gabriel to help him.”  

 

Sam blinked in surprise.  “No fucking way.”  

 

Castiel nodded.  “Indeed.  It took convincing on Gabriel’s part, but when Dean was informed this would be the only way to keep you safe from the effects of the Mark… There was no true choice for Dean.”  He smiled and turned a page in the book he was reading.  “You have been and always will be Dean’s single greatest motivator.”  

 

Sam thought about Dean’s face, dark and vicious, holding the knife to his throat and felt tears gather in his eyes.  “That isn’t always a good thing.”  

 

“That is incorrect, Sam.  It is the best of things.  Without that bond between the two of you, the apocalypse would have happened and the world would have ended, piece by piece,”  Castiel said, standing to walk over to Sam.  “Gabriel will save Dean and keep him safe.  He chose his side and will now stand with you both.”  

 

Sam looked up at Cas and grinned.  “Someone’s glad to have their big brother back.”  

 

Castiel did not bother to hide his pleased smile from Sam.  “Yes.  And he will help Dean.”  

  
  


~!~!~

  
  
  
  


Dean woke up what felt like hours later and blinked, looking around the room.  He was on a bed that was big enough for...for way more than two people and was the most divine mattress he had ever felt.  He groaned and leaned back into it, wishing that he could back to sleep even if only to enjoy it again.  

 

A low whistle sounded.  “And they call _me_ a hedonist.  It’s just a bed.”  

 

Dean flipped the bird in the direction of Gabriel’s voice.  “In my line of work you learn to appreciate a fucking awesome bed.  This qualifies.”  

 

Gabriel chuckled and snapped himself onto the bed beside Dean.  “We aren’t done, you know.  I was just able to knock you out for a few hours so you could recover from this afternoon.”  

 

Dean immediately tensed and groaned.  “Dude, did you have to fucking kill my half-asleep buzz?”  

 

“You would have been more pissed if I had pretended we were done and you found out otherwise.”  

 

That was a completely valid and true point.  But hell if Dean was actually going to _tell_ Gabriel that.  “Whatever.  So what do we need to do to get this over and done with.”  

 

Gabriel hummed and studied Dean.  “You are a remarkable human.”  

 

“Nothing remarkable about me.”  Dean snorted and stretched.  In a moment he realized he wasn’t in his clothes that he had been wearing.  “Fucking creepy when you change clothes for me.”  

 

Gabriel shrugged.  “You wouldn’t have been comfortable.  And, they are your clothes.  It’s not like I snapped you into a random set.”  He waved behind him.  “Your duffle bag is over there.  Including a truly impressive collection of Busty Asian Beauties.”  

 

Dean looked skyward and bit down the scathing remark he wanted to make.  Gabriel was going to help him protect Sam.  But fuck, he was not sure he could put up with this bullshit for the rest of his life either.  “Are you always going to be this annoying?”  

 

“You’re the one who wants to get married to me.  In sickness and in health, and all that lovely bullshit.”  Gabriel laughed, rolled over onto his side, and looked at Dean.  “My Grace, plastered into your soul after I rip out that toxic piece of it and destroy it.  About as close as two creatures can get.”  

 

“I’m going to kill you in a week,”  Dean decided.  

 

“I was thinking you’d probably make the first attempt in 72 hours, right after I let you out of bed.”  Gabriel waggled his eyebrows.  “I want to see if those lips look as pretty around my dick as I think they will.”  

 

Dean choked on his next breath of air and he glared at Gabriel.  “Do we have to do the sex thing?”  

 

“Paaa~gaaaan~”  Gabriel sing-songed.  “I might have been created an archangel, but I have spent way too many years partying with the pagans not to have an appreciation for the down and dirty sex you can have, even with a human.”  He gave a slow stretch and raised an eyebrow.  “In fact…”  

 

Dean raised an eyebrow.  He didn’t like the look of contemplation on Gabriel’s face.  “What?”  

 

“I’ll make you a bet.”  Gabriel announced.  

 

“A bet.”  

 

“Yup!”  Gabriel snapped up a Twix bar and took a bite.  “If sex with me in this vessel isn’t the best you’ve ever had…you can make up a list of your favorite female attributes and I’ll make a smokin’ hot vessel to match.”  

 

Dean raised an eyebrow.  “You’re that confident?”  

 

“Dean-o... I’m that _good_ ,” Gabriel said, licking his lips.  

 

He...was going to ignore the tinge of lust that sent zinging through his belly.  Yep, that was a smart plan.  Dean would picture Gabriel with a nice rack, slim waist and bangin’ thighs to get himself through and then he’d be able to have that.  Perfect plan.  

 

A poke to the nose made his attention focus back on Gabriel.  “Yes?”  The angel looked uncharacteristically solemn.  

 

“You’re going to have to let me in.  You’re going to have to trust me.  If you don’t, this could very well kill you.”  Gabriel frowned.  “Can you do that?”  

 

Dean took a deep breath.  “You haven’t given me any other choice.”  

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  “This isn’t about choice, Deanie-bear.  I’m going to be tearing out a piece of your soul.  If you don’t trust me, your entire soul will fight against me.  You risk pulling in that taint to the deepest levels of your soul.  If you do that, not even I can remove it.”  

 

Dean swallowed.  The implication was clear.  He opened his mouth to respond, then snapped it shut.  There were only two people in the entire world that he had trusted to that level, and both of them had betrayed him at some point.  

 

“Dean.”  Gabriel cupped Dean’s chin in his hand and waited for the hunter to look at him.  It was easy to see the fear in those bright green eyes, especially when they were this close.  “This type of bond is a two-way street.  I am not going to have all the power here.  Most of it, yeah.  I am the all-powerful-celestial-being-slash-pagan-god out of the two of us.  But what I am made up of, Grace, is going to be tied to you at the deepest possible level.  When you hurt, I will hurt.”  

 

“Then why-” Dean cut himself off.  He could not afford to ask that question and have Gabriel change his mind on what they were about to do.

 

“Ask it,”  Gabriel demanded.  

 

“Then why are you willing to do this?  If it has the potential to hurt you, why are you willing to do something like this?  To tie yourself to a human?”  Dean snorted.  “I see zero benefit for you.”  

 

Gabriel hummed and stared at Dean, then chuckled.  “Smarter than you look, Winchester.”  

 

“Gabriel,”  Dean growled.  

 

“Let’s just say I get it.”  Gabriel’s eyes narrowed.  “I get having done the unforgivable.  Feeling guilt so suffocating that it is all you can do to open your eyes in the morning.  To lose yourself in every small thing because they remind you you have not fallen apart yet.”  

 

Dean snorted.  “You didn’t torture and enjoy it.”  

 

“No?”  Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  “Dean, I am a Trickster.  That is, by definition, my job.  I torture those that deserve it.  And, oh, I enjoy it.  I enjoy serving just deserts.  I will not stop enjoying it.”  His voice turned deep and seemed to expand to fill the room.  “You think your measly decade of torturing souls in the Pit has anything on hundreds of years as a vengeful Pagan God?  Or on the Archangel of Justice?”  

 

Dean swallowed hard as Gabriel’s eyes started to glow, his voice reverberating with power.  

 

“I was fire, Dean Winchester.  I was fire and ice and His divine wrath.  Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only creature to understand the pain you have inflicted on others.”  As abruptly as it happened, Gabriel shrank back into his usual self and blinked, raising an eyebrow at Dean.  “Any questions?”  

 

“No.”  Dean hated how small his voice sounded, but fuck, what was he supposed to say to that?  He opened his mouth but snapped it shut at the withering look Gabriel gave him.  

 

“I am choosing you because it is just that, Dean Winchester.  My choice.  Humanity is my choice.  You, Dean Winchester, are my choice.”  Gabriel watched Dean shiver and smirked at him. “You’ve never been that before, have you?  Someone’s choice.”  

 

Dean glared at Gabriel.  “Can we stop the bullshit conversation and just get this over and done with?”  

 

Gabriel nodded and leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together.  “Remember.  You have to let me in.  You have to trust me.”  

 

“Yeah, yeah, I got it, I got it.  Let’s do this already,”  Dean grumbled.  

 

“Hold on,”  Gabriel ordered.  He dropped his hand to Dean’s chest, just above the anti-possession tattoo.  

 

Dean slammed his eyes shut as Gabriel’s hand suddenly flared white, bright and painful, before he was sent reeling, falling back onto air.

  
  
  
  
  


~!~!~

  
  
  
  


Dean was floating.  Fuck, this was a weird sensation.  He looked around and saw nothing but whiteness.  He frowned and tried to stand... Fuck, what was upright?  What the fuck was going on?  “Sam?”  

 

A snap behind him made him spin around.  He glowered at Gabriel.  “You!”  

 

“Yes, me,”  Gabriel said with a raised eyebrow, looking around.  “Huh.  And here I thought you would be too stubborn to end up here like I wanted you to.  Ah well.  Maybe you’re finally learning to listen.  Shocking.”  

 

“You sent me here?!” Dean snarled, trying to take a step towards Gabriel.  He only succeeded in spinning himself around again.  “Let me out!”  

 

“No.”  

 

“No?”  Dean shouted, trying to stop his spinning.  “What, where the fuck are we?”  

 

Gabriel smiled.  “Now that, Dean-o, is the real question you should be asking.”  He looked around and raised his hand, snapping up two chairs for them.  He settled into his and watched Dean struggle to reach his before getting comfy.  “You’ve got to think of it more like swimming, Dean, that’ll help.”  

 

Dean scowled at Gabriel.  “Where are we?”  

 

“Inside the deepest level of your soul, Dean.”  Gabriel looked up and pointed to where cracks were starting to form, high above them.  “See that?”  

 

Dean looked up and swallowed.  The cracks were starting to get bigger.  What would happen if they did?  Would he break apart?  “Yeah.”  

 

“That’s the influence of the Mark.  It’s resisting my attempts to remove it.  You’re resisting my help and it’s slowly clawing it’s way deeper.  If it reaches you here, you will be lost.”  

 

“How did you get here?”  Dean asked, looking back at Gabriel, but the angel didn’t look at him.  

 

Gabriel hummed.  “I put you here.  What I am doing causes significant amounts of pain.  I wished to spare you that.  Here, this deep in your soul?  You are safe from that pain.”  

 

“But I’m not letting you help me, am I?”  Dean let his eyes drift back up to the cracks that were getting bigger.  Something dark was starting to seep through.  

 

“No.  You aren’t.  Stubborn human.”  

 

“I’m scared.”  Dean frowned.  He had certainly not meant to say that.  What the fuck was going on?  

 

Gabriel continued to watch the cracks as they spread wider and wider.  “Lies are surface things, Dean.  Here, this deep in your soul, in what makes you, you, the truth holds all the power.”  

 

“It’s going to get to me, isn’t it?”  Dean whispered, unable to look away from the black tendrils.  “Because I’m too scared to trust you.  I don’t know why an angel, why an archangel would want to help me.  Sammy, sure.  But not me.”  

 

“Those who believe themselves not worthy of any emotion, love or connection are often the ones who need it the most, Dean,”  Gabriel said.  

 

“Including you?”  

 

Gabriel chuckled and turned to look at Dean.  “You are more perceptive than your brother.”  His gaze drifted back up again.  “You are out of time, Dean.  You have to either let me help you, or let this consume you.”  

 

Dean glanced down at his hands.  “How do I let you help me?”  

 

Gabriel snapped and the chairs vanished.  He reappeared in front of Dean, hovering so they were on the same eye level.  “Kiss me.”  

 

“W-what?”  Dean’s eyes went wide.  A loud crack sounded above them.  Dean looked up.  Black smoke was starting to billow into the white nothingness.  

 

“ **Dean**.”

 

Dean’s eyes flew back to Gabriel and he swallowed hard.  He wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders and pulled him close.  “Please.”  He whispered, letting their lips slide together in a slow kiss.  

 

Gabriel tasted warm, with a hint of maple syrup.  Dean closed his eyes and melted into it.  He couldn’t say how long it lasted, but the light surrounding him got brighter and brighter.  Gabriel’s arms were hot, but they didn’t let go of him.  

 

He could feel fingers now, pressing against his chest, ripping at him, tearing at him.  Dean cried out and held onto Gabriel tighter.  The fingers pulled harder, yanking, tearing at every piece of him.  

 

_**‘Don’t try to hide from us, Dean Winchester.  You accepted the mark and we will have you.  You belong to us.’** _

__

Dean shook and hid his face in the light that was Gabriel.  He could still feel it, the hint of comfort that the angel was able to offer.  Gabriel was going to tear this out of him, would protect Sam and Cas and keep them safe.  

 

_**‘An archangel masquerading as a Pagan has no power over us, Dean.  We are you.  We will always be here.  You broke in hell.  We will wait for the moment you break again.  Because you will.  It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, but some day, Dean Winchester.  You will break.  And we will be waiting.’** _

 

 _No, no, no, no, no!_ He wouldn’t, that wasn’t what he wanted, he wouldn’t, he’d protect Sam and Cas and keep them safe.  

 

_**‘Safe for them to betray you again?  For Cas to realize his true family is with the angels?  For Sam to run off to college again and leave you behind?’** _

 

 _No!_  Dean felt the fingers tightening their hold, pulling him away from Gabriel, towards their promises.   _No, they won’t, they won’t!_

 

_**‘They know the truth, Dean.  They know you are worthless.  That is why Sam would not save you, and why Castiel does not trust you enough to ask for help.  You are a fool to believe that they would do anything else.’** _

 

Dean couldn’t feel Gabriel anymore, the light was fading and he was being pulled away.   _You’re wrong.  You’re wrong.  That isn’t true.  I trust Sammy.  I trust Cas._  The light was almost gone now.  It wouldn’t come back.  He didn’t deserve it.   _I trust him too.  Gabriel.  I trust him.  He’ll keep me safe.  He promised._

 

Light, brilliant and dazzling exploded over him, blinding him for the space of an instant.  Dean was ripped away from the darkness and brought into a cocoon of warmth.  He was safe here.  Safe and protected.  No one would harm him here.  He could feel it.  Sammy was safe.  Cas was safe.  They were all safe.  

 

“Rest, Dean.  You have done well.  So well.  I am proud of you.”  

 

Dean smiled and pushed tighter into the pool of never ending warmth and comfort.  He did it, he’d kept them safe.  They were safe.   

 

Gabriel opened his eyes and stared down at Dean, wrapped safely in his arms and in his Grace.  He shook his head and combed his fingers through Dean’s hair.  It seemed like these two were destined to always surprise him.  Tearing up the apocalypse script, fighting off the Mark of Cain, all for sake of each other.  Now one of them was his and under his protection.  

 

He settled in and closed his eyes.  Dean was sleeping soundly now.  No nightmares were going to interrupt his human sleeping.  Not anymore.  He could rest.  

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  


 

When Dean woke up, the first thing he realized was that he was spooning.  At least he was the big spoon.  He looked down at the archangel who was apparently cuddled into his chest and raised an eyebrow.  Both of Gabriel’s hands were tangled in his shirt and one thigh was wedged firmly between his.  Gabriel was also sound asleep.  Clearly, the whole angels-not-needing-sleep thing was bullshit.  He’d have to remember that.  

 

Gabriel groaned and reached out to poke Dean in the side.  “You think really fucking loudly, Deany.  Stop it.”

 

Dean was about to respond when he felt something roll inside him.  Felt almost like...amusement?  “Nnnn, what’s that?”  

 

Gabriel yawned and nuzzled into Dean’s neck again.  “That would be my Grace.  Ripped out something rather toxic, remember?”  

 

“I can feel... Are you...are you laughing at me?”  He could feel the laughter get louder.  Almost to the point where he could hear it.  

 

“More or less.  Your soul’s reaction to my Grace is entertaining.”  Gabriel smiled and relaxed against Dean.  

 

“My…?”  Dean blinked.  “How is my soul reacting to your Grace?”  

 

Gabriel lifted his hand and raised it and a small image appeared, a white pool, surrounded by a field.  “Imagine a pool of light surrounded by grass.  Except the grass doesn’t know what it is.  So it starts poking the light, trying to get it to do something.”  Gabriel grinned again.  “That’s why you’re feeling me be amused.  It’s like...you’re poking my Grace.”  

 

Dean snorted.  “That is weird.”  

 

“You’re weird,”  Gabriel mumbled.  “Now shut up and go back to sleep.”  

 

“Why are you cuddled against me?”  Dean asked, looking down at the archangel who seemed determined to only press closer to him.  

 

Gabriel pulled back enough to look up at Dean.  He raised an eyebrow.  “I need a reason?  You’re comfy.”  He settled back in and smiled.  “And warm.”  

 

Dean scowled as Gabriel’s leg pressed further between his.  “Hey, watch the goods there.”  

 

Gabriel chuckled.  “I’ll watch them, don’t worry.  Watch them, suck them, fuck them, you name it.  I’m a very big fan of your goods.”  

 

“I think I feel violated.”  

 

This time Gabriel laughed outright, pressing a kiss to Dean’s neck.  “I’ll violate you properly later.  I have a bet to win, after all.”  

 

Dean resisted the urge to shiver and huffed.  “What happened?”  

 

“Mmm.  You’re determined not to let me sleep, aren’t you?”  

 

“Angels don’t require sleep,”  Dean said, looking down at Gabriel with a raised eyebrow.  

 

Gabriel poked Dean in the side.  “Requiring and wanting are two totally separate things, by the way.  In case you didn’t know.  You’re right:  I don’t require sleep.  But I _want_ to sleep and you are the one preventing that.”  

 

Dean rolled his eyes.  

 

“You just rolled your eyes so hard I felt it there, baby.  Now.  Do me a favor and let me sleep, won’t you?”  

 

“Gabriel.”  Dean sighed.  “Just...is it gone?”  The phantom feel of fingers tugging and pulling at his back was making him want to squirm.  

 

“Gone as it is going to get for the moment.  It can’t get at you again, if that is what you’re asking.  In its place is a whole lot of angel stuff and one brand new handprint for your enjoyment,”  Gabriel grumbled.  

 

Well, he wasn’t going to be able to go anywhere as long as his limpet was staying attached.  Dean relaxed a fraction and let his head fall back down on the pillow.  The...Grace inside him seemed to settle and flatten out to wrap around more of him.  It was warm.  Dean let himself relax a little more and closed his eyes.  Even if he wasn’t tired, he was as safe as he could get like this.  That counted for something.  

  
  
  


 

~!~!~

  
  
  
  
  


The next time he woke up, Gabriel was gone.  Dean sat up and looked around the room, frowning.  No sign of the archangel.  He stumbled into the bathroom and splashed water on his face before heading back into the bedroom.  

 

“Sleeping Beauty finally awake?”  

 

“Says the angel who doesn’t need to sleep, but kept me hostage with cuddles so he could,”  Dean growled, looking around until he spied his duffle bag.  He needed a shower, fresh clothing, and breakfast.  In that order.  

 

“Want company in the shower?”  Gabriel asked, leaning against the doorframe.  Dean presented quite the tempting view, bent over and digging through his duffle.  

 

Dean scowled and spun around, glaring when he realized that Gabriel had been staring at his ass.  “My ass is off limits!”  

 

Gabriel laughed.  “You’re going to be in bed with a pagan god, Dean, you sure you want to limit yourself?”  

 

Dean swallowed and grabbed the clean clothes, stomping towards the shower.  

 

“Enjoy the hot water pressure!”  Gabriel called out as Dean slammed the door of the bathroom shut behind him.  He rolled his eyes.  Drama queen.  

  
  
  


 

~!~!~

  
  
  
  
  
  


Damn Gabriel.  Or the Trickster.  Whichever one he was wearing when he became nothing but a dickhead.  Fuck.  Dean resisted the urge to punch the tiles in the shower.  If Gabriel had done what he had said he would, then he would likely have to go along with whatever Gabriel wanted.  

 

He looked down at the bright red handprint now on his forearm where the Mark had been and swallowed.  Marked by an archangel.  And this time it hadn’t been done while pulling his ass out of hell.  This had been him.  Very, very human him, being touched by the Grace of an archangel.  Fuck.  Dean traced the mark with his finger and swallowed down the tingle that settled into his stomach.  

 

It didn’t help that he could not remember the last time he had gotten laid.  Dean growled and finished rinsing off.  He climbed out of the shower and saw his shaving kit sitting on the counter of the sink.  That was decidedly where he had _not_ left the damn thing.  He couldn’t take this whole ‘I’m playing nice’ bullshit from Gabriel.  The other shoe needed to drop and it needed to drop now.  

 

Gabriel was absent from the bedroom when he left the bathroom again.  Dean gathered up his bag and made his way down the only hallway towards another, much larger, living area.  He looked around when the sizzle of bacon caught his attention.  “If you think you’re going to get me to eat anything-”  

 

“You’re hungry.  And I can’t hurt you now.  It’d be like hurting myself.  No point in it,”  Gabriel said, putting a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon piled high on the table.  “Eat.”  

 

Dean frowned and walked closer to the table.  Fuck, the food smelled delicious.  He took a deep breath and sat down.  Well, if Gabriel had saved his life, he probably wasn’t going to kill him with food.  Again.  “At least they aren’t tacos.”  He picked up the fork and was surprised to hear a burst of laughter from the kitchen.  

 

Gabriel came back out a moment later with a plate of pancakes piled high and sat down at the table across from Dean, grinning widely.  “I have to say that one was probably my favorite.”  

 

Dean snorted.  “You would find humor in my death.”  

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  “Don’t you try to bullshit me and tell me you don’t find humor in death most days of the week, because I know that is not the case.”  He poured a whole bottle of syrup over his pancakes and tucked in.  

 

Dean dug into the eggs and bit down a groan.  Fuck, they were perfect.  He looked up and wasn’t surprised to see Gabriel staring at him with a raised eyebrow.  “They’re good.”  

 

“Of course they are.  I made them.”  Gabriel snorted and dug into his pancakes again.  

 

Dean looked around the room, wondering if he could just walk out of here any time he wanted.  A large jar floating over the edge of the table made him frown.  Inside was a black... Was that a spider?  A shiver went up his spine as he stared at it and watched as it ran around inside the jar.  “I don’t really like bugs with my breakfast, Gabriel.”  

 

“It’s not a spider.”  Gabriel glanced over at the jar and frowned.  “It’s not anything, really.  I’ve just trapped it there until I figure out what to do with it.”  

 

“What is it?”  Dean took another mouthful of his eggs and watched the spider spin frantically around the bottom of the jar.  It didn’t move like a spider normally did either.  

 

Gabriel put his fork down for a moment and beckoned the jar closer.  It began floating down the length of the table towards them.  “I have a feeling it’ll react to you when it gets closer.”  

 

Dean stared at the spider as the jar hovered between him and Gabriel.  The spider had stopped moving and was simply sitting in the bottom of the jar.  He had the feeling he was being watched.  “Gabriel…”  

 

“Wait for it.”  

 

The spider moved and in a second, it wasn’t a spider anymore, it was black liquid, no, Dean realized with horror.  It wasn’t liquid.  It was hands.  Small black hands that were reaching for him, straining against the edge of the jar.  “Shit!”  Dean tumbled out of his chair and backed away from the table, wishing that he had his gun or anything to hold in front of him right now.  “What is that?!”  

 

Gabriel took another bite of his pancakes and stared at it.  “That is what was inside your body and almost tied to your soul.  That’s the demonic force I ripped out of you.”  

 

Dean heaved in a breath and stared at the fingers, the phantom feel of them still clawing at his back and neck, pulling him away from Gabriel.  “Get rid of it!”  

 

Gabriel snapped and the jar disappeared down to the other end of the table.  The blackness was once again a spider crawling along the bottom of the jar.  “I can’t quite yet.”  

 

Dean forced himself to breathe slowly, his eyes riveted on the jar.  His arm was burning.  Horror filled him at the idea that the Mark might be calling to it, might be calling that back to him.  “What do you mean you can’t destroy it?  You’re an archangel!”  

 

“Yup.”  Gabriel pushed his chair out and stood, walking over to Dean.  “But that was almost able to keep me from saving and protecting you.  It’s a very specific type of magic.  When I destroy it?  I want absolute certainty that it cannot come for you again.  I don’t have that right now.”  

 

Dean nodded, unable to take his eyes away from the jar.  He could still feel those fingers tugging and yanking at him.  He reached out and tugged on the lapel of Gabriel’s jacket, pulling him closer.  “But it can’t... It won’t…”

 

Gabriel smiled and reached up to touch Dean’s face.  “You’re safe.”  He waited until Dean’s eyes were on his again before he repeated it, his voice quiet,  “You’re safe, Dean.  I promise.”  

 

Dean shivered.  “W-Where’s Sam?”  He could feel Gabriel’s Grace inside him stretching, reaching out, attempting comfort.  

 

“Sam is safe, too.  He’s with Cas.  Don’t worry,”  Gabriel soothed, stepping closer when Dean pulled at his jacket again.  He stepped up and pressed his fingers into the back of Dean’s neck, massaging gently.  “Relax for me, Dean.”  

 

“Sam.  I need Sam.  I need to know Sam and Cas are safe,”  Dean mumbled, his eyes falling shut.  He could feel Gabriel’s breath against his cheek. He swallowed hard.  “Please, Gabriel.”  

 

Gabriel stared at Dean for a long moment before pulling his hands away and dropping them to Dean’s waist.  “Hold on.”  

 

Dean had no chance to protest before he was tumbling out of Gabriel’s arms and onto a familiar scratchy motel bed.  

 

“Dean!!”  

 

Dean rolled out of bed and caught sight of Sam, looking exhausted but so very alive.  It was the best thing he had ever seen.  “Sam!”  He wrapped Sam up in his arms and held him tight, not caring if the two angels were still in the room.  Sam was safe.  

 

Sam choked down a sob and held onto Dean tighter.  “I’m so glad you’re okay, fuck, Dean, don’t scare me like that again.”  

 

Dean bit down on his lip and squeezed Sam.  “‘m so fucking sorry.  I shouldn’t... I should have listened.  Fuck, Sam.  Don’t you ever say that I should be the one to kill you.  Ever.”  

 

Sam nodded and choked out a laugh.  “You got it.  Cas, he said that you’d, that Gabriel was going to do something to make sure it was…”  

 

Dean pulled away and looked down at his right arm.  He rolled up the sleeve and showed Sam the handprint that had now replaced the Mark of Cain.  “Yup.”  The image of the spider appeared again in his mind and he shook his head.  “Nothing to worry about now.  ‘cept being married to an asshole.”  He grinned over his shoulder at the two angels.  

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Dean and rolled his eyes, turning back to Cas.  “I’ll be fine, I promise.”  

 

“Gabriel, you said yourself the bonding would only be temporary, but what you have done is-”  

 

Gabriel shrugged.  “Not worried about it.  And this way I can keep an eye on you three chuckleheads in case you get in deep again with all this Metatron bullshit.”  He gave Castiel a pat on the shoulder.  “Don’t worry about me, all right?”  

 

He let go of Castiel and sauntered back over to the two humans.  “Alright boys.  I’m getting out of here.  Yell if you need anything!”  Gabriel turned to Dean and smirked.  “Let me know when you want me to make good on our bet.”  He winked at Dean and disappeared.  

 

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean, who, for the first time he could ever remember, seemed to be blushing.  “What bet did you make with Gabriel?”  

 

“Nothing,”  Dean growled.  Fuck, he was going to kill Gabriel.  Of course to make it all the worse, he could feel how amused Gabriel was through the Grace tied to him.  

 

“Sure as hell didn’t sound like nothing, Dean.”  Sam snorted as Dean muttered something about wanting to check on the Impala and stomped out of the room.  Sam turned to Cas.  “Do you have any idea what is going on with those two?”  

 

“I believe that Gabriel and Dean have made a bet of a…sexual nature.  That would explain Dean’s reaction to your questions.”  Castiel blinked when Sam burst out laughing.  

 

“Sam?”  

 

Sam shook his head, bent over as he kept laughing, trying to suck in air.  He held up a finger.  “Oh my…”  He laughed and shook his head.  “Fucking hell, Cas.  My brother is in a game of gay chicken with an archangel, who spent a hell of a lot of time as a pagan god.”  He started laughing all over again, falling back onto the bed.  “I hope that I am there to see it!”  

 

Castiel frowned, unsure of the source of Sam’s mirth.  “Why does this amuse you so much?”  

 

Sam sucked in a few breaths of much needed air before chuckling again.  “Oh my god.  Because Dean is going to lose.  Dean is going to lose and I am going to mock him for this _forever_!”  

 

“Why would this inspire your mockery?”  Castiel looked out at where Dean was swearing and re-organizing the weapons in the trunk.  “I don’t understand, Sam.”  

 

Sam looked up at Cas and grinned.  “Gabriel and Dean... Gabriel is probably going to try to seduce Dean.  And Dean is going to cave like a freakin’ wet piece of paper.  I cannot wait to see this.”  

 

Castiel shook his heads.  “As long as neither of them is going to be harmed, I see no need to worry about a game.”  

 

Sam snorted.  “Oh, trust me.  No one is going to be harmed.  Except maybe Dean’s ass.”  Sam broke into peals of laughter again, falling back on the bed.  “Never, ever, ever letting him live this one down.  Ever!”  

  
  
  


 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter for you guys!!

 

 

 

Dean took another sip of his beer, glancing at Sam before turning to the rest of the bar.  He surveyed the possibilities: a couple of women that were slam-dunks and broadcasting their interest loud and clear, one silently blasting him with her ‘Do Not Come Near Me’ vibe, and another two at a nearby table that he’d have to work for, but could probably score.  But no one interesting enough to motivate him to leave the bar.

 

“Pining for a certain someone?”  Sam teased, knocking back the rest of his beer.  He glanced down pointedly at Dean’s arm.  

 

Dean scowled when he realized he had been tracing the handprint through his shirt.  Dammit.  Fucking Gabriel.  This was all his fault.  Definitely his fault.  

 

Sam snorted.  “Just call him and tell him that you’re hard up, having no luck with the ladies and are suddenly fantasizing about all-powerful short dudes.  I’m sure he’ll understand.”  

 

“Fuck off,”  Dean snarled, downing the rest of his beer,  “I am not suddenly gay.”  

 

“No, you’re just bi for archangels that have a claim on your soul.”  Sam laughed and ordered another couple of beers for them.  “Seriously though, Dean, the dude is pining.  Hardcore pinning.  He followed you around our last case like a lost little puppy.”  

 

Dean groaned and dropped his head to the bar.  He wished that wasn’t true.  But Gabriel had showed up, wearing a cheap FBI suit, and had helped them ‘investigate’ for the better part of a day before he had announced what the monster of the week was.  He had even snapped up pizza for all of them and damn if it hadn’t been some of the best he and Sam had ever had.  

 

And, not that he would ever admit this to Sam, but Gabriel falling asleep curled up next to him while they watched _Die Hard_ might have been the best part of the night.  When Sam had finally noticed, he had glared until Cas had distracted his brother again.

 

And he had definitely, definitely not wrapped an arm around Gabriel to hold him closer while the archangel slept.  Definitely not.  Hell no.  Nevermind that Gabriel seemed to fit perfectly against him whenever he did that.  

 

Sam whistled.  “Earth to Dean!”  When Dean’s eyes finally snapped back to him, Sam raised an eyebrow.  “Where the hell did you check out to?”  

 

“Nowhere,”  Dean growled, pulling a twenty out of his pocket and dropping it on the bar.  “Get your ass home some way besides me tonight,” he ordered Sam before leaving the bar.  

 

Dean sat in the Impala for a long time before gunning it and driving back to the hotel.  He shut the door behind him in the hotel room and sat down on the bed.  Was he really going to do this?  Fuck, he had to be insane.  But no one else had looked remotely appetizing.  Dammit.  Gabriel hadn’t been kidding about the lack of promiscuity.  

 

He glanced down and realized that he had been stroking the handprint through his shirt again and scowled.  Fuck, he was turning into more of a girl than Sam.  Dean took a deep breath.  Might as well get this over with.  

 

“Yo, Gabriel.”  The rest of the words got stuck in his throat and Dean tried to make them come out, but, fuck, he did not want to admit to this.  

 

“You rang, gorgeous?”  

 

Dean’s head shot up and he swallowed.  Gabriel looked like he could stand there all evening and knowing the shithead, he would until he told him why he had called.  “Uh, so... You know that bet we’ve got going?”  He chewed on his lower lip when both of Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up.  

 

“Yes…?”  Gabriel stepped closer to where Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed.  “And…?”  

 

Dean swallowed again and looked up to meet Gabriel’s eyes.  “Prove me wrong.”  Gabriel’s eyes went wide and then bright gold.  His stomach tightened.  He could feel the mark on his arm tingling, almost like he could feel the phantom touch from Gabriel.  

 

“Well, well, well.”  Gabriel stepped closer to Dean, between his legs that were spread just enough to allow it.  He leaned down to whisper in Dean’s ear.  “Want me to show you how good you can feel?  Make you scream?”  He settled his hand over Dean’s arm and squeezed, holding on when Dean bucked against him.  “Is that what you want, Dean?”  

 

Dean choked out a groan that was almost Gabriel’s name.  He felt hot and dammit he wanted out of these fucking clothes and to be touching Gabriel everywhere he could.  Pay the bastard back for that fucking smirk of his. “Yes.”  

 

Gabriel smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Dean’s head.  “I’m going to be so good to you, Dean.  I’m not going to do anything you don’t want, don’t worry,”  he promised, stroking over the Mark.  “Just going to go slow and gentle and worship you like you deserve.”  

 

Dean clenched his eyes shut and pushed his forehead against Gabriel’s chest.  The angel was too solid, too not-human, but he was warm.  “Not here?”  

 

Gabriel looked around the grungy hotel room and snorted.  “No, not here.”  He lifted his hand and snapped, re-appearing in the bedroom they had used last time.  The familiarity would comfort Dean.

 

Dean jumped when he landed on a totally different bed than he had been sitting on.  He scowled again.  “I hate travelling by angel air.”  

 

“It’d be damn near impossible to get here otherwise ,Deanie-bear,”  Gabriel teased, stepping away from the hunter for a moment as he shrugged off his green jacket.  “Now, strip and we’ll-”  

 

“I’m not going to be the girl here,”  Dean growled, standing up and shrugging off his jacket, tossing it on the bedside table.  “I don’t want your fingers or your dick anywhere near my ass, got it?”  

 

Gabriel turned to look at Dean as he advanced and raised an eyebrow on him.  He shrugged.  “Well.  I’m not going to not grab your ass.  It’s a thing of beauty.  But no penetration?  Okay.”  

 

Dean opened his mouth to demand the next thing and stopped.  “Okay?”  

 

Gabriel shrugged again.  “If you think I can’t give you a mind-blowing orgasm without that then you are in for one hell of a surprise.  That’s fine.  We can work up to it.”  

 

“Second.”  Dean sat back down on the bed before he cleared his throat.  “Secondly, I am not going to blow you.”  

 

Gabriel nodded and started to unbutton his shirt.  “Yep.  That’s fine with me.”  

 

Dean squinted at Gabriel.  “You’re taking this all very calmly.  What are you playing at?”  

 

Gabriel huffed and turned to face Dean, his shirt unbuttoned and untucked.  In a few strides he was standing in front of Dean and in another quick motion he had straddled the hunter’s lap.  “I might be a pagan god, but I’m not going to force you to do anything, Dean.  Any requests within reason, I am more than willing to accommodate to make you relax.”  

 

“What’s an example of a request you aren’t willing to?”  

 

Gabriel laughed and rested his forearms on Dean’s shoulders.  “If you asked me not to touch you.  Even then, I think I could probably manage, but it might be a little more difficult.”  

 

“Okay.”  The word escaped him before he was quite ready for it too, but... Dean looked up at Gabriel.  He smirked.  “Rock my world, then.”  

 

Gabriel gave another laugh and started to tug Dean’s shirt up.  “Just a few more questions for you, precious, to make sure I don’t scare you off.”  Gabriel made a mental note of the small shiver that had shaken Dean at the nickname.  

 

“First question:  do you have any qualms whatsoever about me blowing you, me riding you, or any talking of the decidedly dirty variety?”  Gabriel smirked.  “I’ve got a veeeeeery naughty mouth and I love taking advantage of it.”  

 

Dean stared up at Gabriel.  “Uh.  No.  No problems with that...uh...stuff.”  

 

Gabriel huffed out a laugh.  “You cool with losing your shirt?”  

 

Dean reached down and pulled his shirt up and off, tossing it behind them.  Gabriel snapped and a moment later, his boots were next to the chair by the window.  He scowled.  At least he still had his jeans and his boxers on.  

 

“Sorry.”  Gabriel winked.  “I’m comfy and didn’t want to move.”  

 

“You’re nothing like I thought you would be,”  Dean grumbled, pushing the red button-up off Gabriel’s shoulders to let it fall to the floor.  

 

Gabriel laughed and scooted a little closer.  “Yes, well, I have an incentive to make sure that this is good for you.  I don’t really want to be a busty asian chick.”  

 

Dean barked out a laugh and dropped his hands to Gabriel’s hips.  He didn’t really want Gabriel to be a busty Asian chick either, but he wasn’t about to admit that yet.  “How about we move this along then?  I might not be experienced at this form of the tango, but I’m no blushing virgin, Gabriel.”  

 

“Hey, you’re the hesitant princess here, I’m trying to oblige,”  Gabriel huffed, wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders.  “Should I go straight from sitting on your lap to deep throating you?  I mean, I can, but-”  

 

Dean growled and yanked Gabriel into a kiss.  At least that appeared to be more than enough to shut Gabriel up.  They really didn’t need to be talking about this.  They really, really, really didn’t need to talk about this.  They needed to get naked and in bed.  That was what they needed.  He dropped his hand to Gabriel’s ass and squeezed, surprised when the archangel rocked forward with a loud groan.  Noisy little shit.  

 

“Right, fuck.  New plan.  Do whatever the hell you want to me,”  Gabriel growled, snapping his clothes the rest of the way off so he was naked in Dean’s lap.  

 

Dean took a moment because, hello, naked angel now straddling him.  “Uh, aren’t you supposed to be blowing my mind?”  

 

Gabriel scowled at Dean.  “I’ll save that for round two.  Right now, I’m enjoying the man handling, so do whatever you are comfortable with and I’ll manage the rest.”  

 

Dean snorted and rolled them over and onto the bed proper.  He pinned Gabriel beneath him and smirked.  “How about you pull that vanishing act with my clothes now too?”  

 

“You know,” Gabriel snapped and in a moment, they were both naked, “you’re taking this whole fucking-a-dude thing a hell of a lot better than I thought you would.”  

 

“I said I wasn’t experienced, not that I was new.”  Dean grumbled and didn’t look at Gabriel when he could _feel_ the archangel staring at him.  “All right?”  

 

Gabriel wiggled underneath Dean and stared up at him.  He even had the start of a blush going on.  Dean Winchester, determined to always surprise him.  “Oh, do tell, Dean-o.  So you’ve fooled around with boys before and you’ve always been on top.”  

 

Dean clenched his eyes shut and wished that he was not doing his best imitation of Sam with the stupid fucking blushing right now.  Dammit all to hell.  “Maybe a few when I was younger.  Mutual handjobs and shit.”  

 

“Ever have a guy blow you?”  Gabriel asked, his eyebrows raised.  

 

Dean glared at Gabriel.  “Could we quit with twenty questions already?”  

 

Gabriel laughed.  “I’m going to peg that as a no.”  He leaned up just enough so he could whisper in Dean’s ear.  “It’s an experience.  Being blown by someone who knows where you are most sensitive, who knows how to touch you…”  He savored the shiver that ran up Dean’s spine and smirked at him.  

 

Gabriel spread his legs wide, giving a satisfied purr when Dean pressed close to him.  “Come on, Deanie.  I know you’re hard up.  Take the edge off however you want.”  

 

Dean frowned at Gabriel.  “Thought you were supposed to be the one that’s getting me off here.”  

 

Gabriel huffed and dropped his hands to Dean’s ass, giving him a firm squeeze so he could feel Dean’s hips suddenly stutter.  “I am.  But I also want you to give me your best and you’re ready to blow it like a teenager.  So get off and we’ll worry about the rest.”  

 

“So what, you’re just going to sit back and nnngh!”  Dean groaned as Gabriel wrapped a hand around both their dicks and began to stroke, the touches firm and perfect.   _Fuck_.

 

“Tired of listening to you sit there and complain, Deanster,”  Gabriel teased, rubbing his thumb along the head of Dean’s cock, giving an appreciative noise.  “Oh, you’re one of those, are you?”  

 

Dean bit down on his lower lip.  He would not give Gabriel the fucking satisfaction of moaning every time he got touched.  “One of what?”  

 

“Wet.  You get nice and wet.  Make it so easy to touch you and be good to you.”  Gabriel shifted and wrapped his hand around just Dean, smirking when a small punched-out groan escaped the hunter.  

 

“I’m not a fucking girl,”  Dean growled, leaning down to bite Gabriel on his collar bone, sucking at the skin until a dark mark was forming.  

 

Gabriel gave Dean’s cock a squeeze and chuckled.  “No.  You are most decidedly not a girl, Dean.  But it’s hot.  Bet when you were younger, you’d get turned on and leak right through your boxers and your jeans.”

 

Dean shuddered and slammed his eyes shut, breathing harshly against Gabriel’s neck, rocking into the firm grip Gabriel was still stroking him with.  

 

“I bet those pretty boys you were with practically fell into bed with you.  I bet they couldn’t wait to touch you.  Seeing how hot you are, how hard and wet you get when you’re turned on.”  Gabriel squeezed Dean again, watching as he shuddered.  “I know they fell apart under you.  Even just handjobs and some frot, I’m sure none of them had any control around you.”  

 

Gabriel shifted, whispering into Dean’s hair.  “Did they beg you to fuck them?”  He added a twist to his next stroke and felt Dean’s whole body jolt.  “Spread their legs and beg you to take this gorgeous cock of yours and fuck them with it?”  

 

Dean groaned, his hips rocking frantically to every touch from Gabriel.  “Get the fuck out of my mind,”  he growled.  

 

Gabriel chuckled.  “Oh, Dean.  I’m nowhere near your mind.  I can just picture it though.  You turned them down and got them off with hands that had calluses they’d never felt before.  Then you went and found a girl you could go fucking animalistic on, didn’t you?  A girl you could hold down and fuck, just like you wanted to fuck them, right?”  

 

Dean shuddered and grabbed at the sheets.  He was so close, fuck, he was so close and he could feel Gabriel’s Grace in him getting hotter and hotter.  “Gabriel-”

 

“That’s how you’re going to fuck me, Dean,”  Gabriel whispered.  It wouldn’t take much now, Dean’s thrusts were getting erratic and frantic.  “Hold me down, with my legs around your waist, fucking me so hard…”  He chuckled as Dean gasped, his whole body shaking.  “You’re not going to hold back.  You’re going to give me everything, Dean.  I want nothing less.  I want every hard, desperate, animalistic part of you, and you’re going to give it to me, aren’t you?”  

 

Dean came with a strangled grunt, exploding over Gabriel’s fingers, panting as his head swam.   _Holy fucking shit._  He let his eyes fall shut and kept his face pressed into Gabriel’s neck.  “Gabriel…”  

 

Gabriel dragged his free hand through Dean’s short hair, rubbing at his scalp.  “You needed that.  I know.”  He was enjoying his own high.  His Grace inside Dean was singing with pleasure and while it wasn’t the same as it would be when they came together, it was still damn good.  

 

Dean snorted.  “You weren’t kidding about the dirty mouth, were you?”  

 

Gabriel laughed and pulled his hand away, banishing the mess between them with a thought.  “Nope.  Though, honestly, that was nothing compared to what I can really dish out.”  

 

Dean absolutely did not, did _not_ shiver at that thought.  “You realize I’m not eighteen anymore and I need a little recovery time, right?”  

 

“Pagan gooooood~” Gabriel sang, if only to see the irritated twitch Dean gave.  “How long do you want your recovery time to be?”  

 

“Now you’re just fucking with me,”  Dean grumbled.  

 

“No, well, yes.  I am fucking with you…” Gabriel gave a slow rock up, reminding Dean that one of them was still definitely waiting for round two.  “But in the far more literal sense than the figurative sense.”  

 

Dean started laughing.  He couldn’t help it.  “Are your jokes always going to be this terrible?”  

 

“Yup!  You’ll get used to them.”  Gabriel grinned up at Dean.  “So how about it studmuffin?  Round two a go?”  

 

“Call me studmuffin again and I’ll chop your dick off,”  Dean growled, biting at Gabriel’s neck.  

 

“I’d like to see you try.  Besides.  No abusing the equipment!”  Gabriel grumbled, pinching Dean’s side.  “Now, do you want a magical refractory period or not?”  

 

“Can’t you give me something fucking useful?”  

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  “What, like multiple orgasms?”  He smirked, his eyes going dark.  “Oh, I like that idea.  Blowing you for hours until my lips are red and swollen and when you come, of course I can’t swallow it all and you paint my face until I’m fucking dripping with it and-”

 

“Magical refractory period it is!”

 

“Knew you’d see it my way.  Though, I’m going to make a mental note of that whole multiple orgasms thing.”  Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  “Don’t think I didn’t notice that you liked it.”  

 

Dean rolled his eyes.  “You’re all talk, you little shit.  Now, I remember you promising me the best orgasm of my life.”  

 

In a blink, Gabriel rolled them over and was straddling Dean.  “Yes, I believe that I did.  Well, clearly you enjoy my version of dirty talking, so that’s easy enough.  But the fact that you’ve never had a blowjob from a dude is just fucking criminal.  So I need to fix that first.”

 

He snapped and eyed the leather cockring that appeared in his hand.  “Ah, perfect.  This will ensure that you don’t spoil the party early.”  

 

Dean huffed.  “You know, I’m not actually a teenager.  I’ve got control.”  

 

Gabriel’s eyes were dark when he looked up at Dean again.  “You’ve never had a blowjob from a pagan god before.”  

 

“You’re setting my expectations pretty high here.  I’ve had some excellent head in my day.”  Dean stretched out on the bed, putting his hands behind his head, and his body on display for Gabriel.  

 

Gabriel gave a low chuckle.  “No matter how high they are, I promise that I’m still going to blow you out of the water.”  His eyes met Dean’s.  “Now keep those eyes on me.  And remember-”  He shifted and licked a stripe up Dean’s cock, from base to tip.  “Yank my hair, hold me down, fuck my mouth.”  He watched as Dean’s eyes darkened.  “I don’t need to breathe and you cannot hurt me.  Take advantage.”  Gabriel ordered, taking the tip of Dean’s cock in his mouth and giving a hard suck.  Precome exploded on his tongue and Gabriel moaned.  

 

“Jesus!”  Dean swore, sinking his hands into Gabriel’s hair.  

 

_I do draw the line at step-brothers and father’s names being called out in bed, Dean.  Don’t make me start shouting your Dad’s name while you’re fucking me._

 

Dean laughed and tugged on Gabriel’s hair as those lips sank lower.  “Right, got it.”  

 

_Much obliged, precious.  Now sit back and let me drive._

 

“Drive away.”  Dean choked on his next breath when Gabriel deep-throated him and stayed there, his throat working around the tip of his cock.  “Fuck!”  Dean couldn’t stop the way his hips bucked up.  Gabriel moved with him easily, bobbing his head as he started an easy rhythm.  He didn’t hear the small ‘snick’ sound of the latch on the cock ring as it was put into place.  His mind was reduced to nothing but _hothotsofuckinghotandwetandfuck_.  

 

_Bet you haven’t had too many ladies who can take you all of the way down like this, eh Dean?  You’re a very big boy._

 

Dean could practically feel the eyebrow waggle from Gabriel that accompanied that statement.  “Fuck, is there nothing that will shut you up?  Telepathy is cheating!”  Gabriel’s laughter echoed in his mind, even as his mouth slid down over his dick again, moving with his thrusts.  

 

 _Triiiiiiickster~_  Gabriel would have grinned at Dean’s answering groan were it not for the very delicious mouthful he was currently savoring.  He dropped his hands to Dean’s ass and coaxed him into a rocking motion.   _Come on, Dean.  Fuck my mouth.  Imagine me falling to my knees in front of you.  You fisting your hand in my hair and making me take it.  Try to make me shut up._

 

Gabriel pulled back with an obscene slurp and licked his lips, staring up at Dean.  “Bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”  Dean’s hips were still rocking up in small, aborted movements.  “Fuck my mouth, try to make me shut up.”  

 

“You talk too fucking much,”  Dean growled, pulling on Gabriel’s hair.  

 

Gabriel gave Dean his best innocent look.  “I told you that I had a dirty mouth and I loved using it.”  He glanced down at where Dean’s cock was still leaking steadily against his stomach and raised an eyebrow.  “Seems you liked it well enough from what I can tell.”  

 

Dean glowered at Gabriel and crossed his arms over his chest.  “Who wouldn’t like it?  You’re an angel who doesn’t need to breathe and doesn’t have a gag reflex.”  

 

Gabriel surveyed the rest of Dean’s body and licked his lips.  “An excellent point.  I’ve never had any complaints.”  He reached out and took Dean’s hands, pulling them away from his chest to pin them to the bed.  He stopped and looked up at the hunter.  “Keep your hands here.”  He ordered.  

 

Dean’s heart skipped a few beats.  “What, you aren’t in to holding me down?”  

 

“I might be, but you aren’t.  Not yet.  Maybe something for the future.”  Gabriel leaned up to kiss Dean’s collarbone.  “Told you, Dean.  Any requests within reason.  You didn’t need to tell me this one.”  

 

Fuck.  Dean swallowed hard and nodded, shifting his hands to a slightly more comfortable position, but keeping them pressed to the bed.  “Just get on with it.”  

 

Gabriel hummed against Dean’s skin, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.  “No.  I want to take my time with you.  You’ve had a lifetime of frantic fucking.  I’m going to worship every single inch of you.  You deserve that.”  He watched the tension bleed out of Dean until, if Gabriel had to guess, he was boneless against the bed.  

 

He leaned close and pressed his lips to Dean’s neck again.  “Has anyone ever done that for you, Dean?  Worshipped your body, like a priest at the temple of a god?  Kissed every inch of you until you were in that space beyond turned on, where you were nothing but what you were feeling?”  

 

Gabriel trailed his hand slowly over Dean’s shoulder, down his upper arm, to his wrist.  He lifted Dean’s hand off the bed and pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist, then to the palm of his hand.  Dean shuddered under him.  Gabriel pressed kisses to the pads of Dean’s fingertips, tasting the pain of all the years they had been used as weapons.  It was...real.  Grounding.  To be reminded of what the Winchester did in such a soft touch like this.  

 

Dean bit down on his lip until he tasted blood, fighting to keep from crying out as Gabriel touched him, his hands moving possessively over his skin, no matter where he touched.  Gabriel’s Grace inside him seemed to be echoing every touch he received.  He felt...fuck, there had to be a be a word other than ‘cherished’ that he could use.  He sounded like a teenage girl.  “Gabriel…”  

 

Gabriel paused in his licking down Dean’s navel.  He was trembling and his eyes were slammed shut.  Gabriel frowned for a moment and rubbed up and down Dean’s thighs in a calming motion.   _Talk to me, Dean._

 

He couldn’t look at Gabriel.  Dean knew if he looked, then Gabriel would see, fuck, he could probably already feel all of it.  Fuck.   _Can we just, can we get on with the fucking?_

 

Gabriel smiled against Dean’s skin.  Ah.  So that was what was wrong.  He’d have more time to worship Dean.  Best just to get on with it.   _Sure.  You want to get me ready or should I do it while you watch?_  He wasn’t prepared for the flood of lust that suddenly swept over him from Dean at that suggestion.   _Right.  Time to appease your inner voyeur._

 

Dean opened his eyes and stared at Gabriel as he suddenly moved, straddling his waist easily again.  A snap echoed in the room and he almost laughed when he saw Gabriel holding chocolate-flavoured lube.  “Really?”  

 

“What, would you rather I do the cliched cherry?”  Gabriel huffed, squeezing some out onto his fingers.  

 

“Hey, I like cherry,”  Dean protested and then started laughing when Gabriel raised a suspicious eyebrow.  “Okay, not for the obvious reasons.”  

 

Gabriel snorted.  “This is me, not believing you.”  

 

“And this is me, not believing I am about to fuck a dude who uses chocolate lube.”  Dean rolled his eyes, unable to keep from grinning.  

 

“Right.  On with the show.”  Gabriel spread his legs a little wider and pressed a finger in, giving a small groan.  “You know, I could do the whole magic-lube thing, but I like the idea of you watching me, Dean-o.”  

 

Dean stared at Gabriel and licked his lips, smirking when Gabriel’s eyes dropped to watch.  “Good thing you like putting on a show then.”  He blinked as a thought occurred.  “Magic-lube thing?”  

 

Gabriel laughed and pressed a second finger in.  This would be quick and dirty.  He curled his fingers and gave a low groan, making Dean focus on him once again.  “We’ll talk about that next time, studmuffin, don’t worry.”  

 

Gabriel wasn’t beautiful, but the sight of him, rocking back on his own fingers was fucking mesmerizing.  Dean licked his lips and rocked his hips up, watching as Gabriel suddenly arched and let his head fall back.  His eyes fell to the column of Gabriel’s neck.  He had the angel’s mark on his arm, the angel definitely needed a few in return, without a doubt.  

 

“All right.”  Gabriel pulled his fingers out and poured more lube into his hand, the chocolate smell making him grin.  He shifted, reaching behind him and wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock and gave a few strokes, coating him thoroughly.  “Ready, sex kitten?”  

 

“I draw the line at sex kitten,”  Dean growled.  “That is a line.  Hard line.  Do I need to safeword?”  

 

Gabriel froze and stared down at Dean until he caught the teasing glint in those eyes. A moment later he burst out laughing.  “You are an ass!” He said approvingly, leaning down for a hard kiss.  “All right, no sex kitten.  Glad to know studmuffin is still on the table though.”  

 

Dean had a comeback for that, he did.  Except Gabriel started to sink down on his cock and he had to concentrate, cock ring or not.  “Fuck!”  

 

Gabriel smirked and settled back, taking Dean all of the way in one steady motion.  “Yes, that is the general idea.  I have to ruin you for sex with women.”  

 

Dean bit down on his lip, refusing to respond to that.  “Get on with it.”  

 

“Eventually.”  Gabriel hummed and gave a slow, experimental rock.  “Should I compliment you and tell you how big you are?  I am a bit of a size queen, Dean, I’m not afraid to admit it.”  He laughed when Dean went red in the cheeks.  “No one has ever told you that before, have they?”  

 

Dean glowered at Gabriel.  “Enough with the compliments.”  

 

Gabriel grinned and closed his eyes, doing the slow rock all over again.  “No one has ever told you how big and hot and _fuck_ -” He moaned, his head falling back as he started a steady rhythm.  “Fucking _good_ you feel inside them?”  

 

He did not shiver.  He did not shiver and thrust up into Gabriel.  Dean clenched his eyes shut.  

 

“Won’t you look at me, precious?”  Gabriel leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dean’s heart, listening to it pound.  His Grace inside Dean responded to the touch, reaching out to him, to let them fall even deeper into each other.  He resisted it, if only for the moment.  

 

Dean opened one eye and glared at Gabriel.  “Nicknames,”  he snarled.  

 

Gabriel stared down at Dean, considering.  He smirked and started a harder rhythm, slamming his hips down on Dean’s cock, watching as the hunter gasped and thrust up with each movement.   _Mine.  How about that instead, Dean?_  Gabriel flooded the connection between them with possessiveness, how much he wanted the human.  

 

Dean shuddered.  “F-Fuck!”

 

 _That’s it, beautiful.  Remember, you can’t hurt me.  Fuck me, good and hard.  Grab my hips, pull me down into every thrust, take me.  I might be riding you, but I am yours for the taking, Dean.  You’ve never taken anything in your life._   _ **Take me**_ , Gabriel ordered, speaking directly into Dean’s mind and soul.  The words were deeper, more powerful and his Grace was singing between the both of them, driving them harder and faster.  

 

Dean certainly didn’t tell his hands to drop to Gabriel’s waist and do as the archangel had demanded, yanking him down into every thrust.  Dean cut off the loud moan that threatened to escape, grunting as he snapped his hips up, driving hard into Gabriel, watching as he moaned.  

 

 _Yes, beautiful, yes!_  Gabriel felt the iron bars of Dean’s control finally start to give.  The grip on his hips was hard enough to bruise and the muscles in Dean’s forearms rippled as he was slammed back down. _Two way street, Dean.  I’m yours.  Please, please…_

 

“Do you never fucking shut up?!”  Dean growled, panting hard.  A surge of heat from Gabriel shot through him and he gasped, faltering in his next thrust.  

 

“Make me,”  Gabriel panted, his eyes glowing as he stared down at Dean.  His soul was even more resplendent like this, completely lost to desire and pleasure.  When Dean didn’t respond, Gabriel changed the angle and smirked when Dean slid deeper, the air punching out of him as his chest heaved.  “Come on, Deanie.”  

 

It was hard not to get lost in Gabriel.  In the Grace that he could feel growing hotter by the second inside him.  If he wasn’t careful, Gabriel was going to ruin him for chicks and dammit he really liked fucking chicks!  

 

Gabriel huffed out a laugh.  Like this, Dean’s thoughts were even louder than before and easier to hear.  “I’m not opposed to being a chick sometimes, I just really like having a dick.”  He panted, watching Dean’s eyes go wide and then slam shut again.  He smirked.  

 

_Is it so terrible that I’m willing to meet you halfway, Dean?  That if that’s what you wanted, what you really wanted, I’d do it in a heartbeat?_

 

Dean managed to shift one hand from Gabriel’s hip to around his dick and squeezed.  He got a loud moan (and fuck if he wasn’t in the slightest bit surprised that Gabriel was loud) and started stroking.  “You made fun of me being wet, look at you.  You’re fucking soaked.”  Gabriel’s rocking abruptly turned frantic, any semblance of control now gone.  “You think you’re the only one with a dirty mouth, Gabriel?”  Dean smirked.  

 

Gabriel contained the smirk.  There was the Dean Winchester he knew.  About time the jackass showed up and got with the program.  This was damn good sex!  

 

Dean dragged a nail down underside of his cock and stared as it made Gabriel whine.  Fuck.  Fucking fuck.  He swallowed and licked his lips.  “That’s it, fuck Gabriel, I want to see you lose it.  You’ve been waiting after all.  You said you liked my cock in you, fucking you nice and hard.  Gonna come, Gabriel?  Scream my name?”  

 

Gabriel had to fight down the surge of his Grace that wanted to sweep over Dean in that heartbeat.  This was what he wanted, this perfect give and take.  “You want me to?”  He stared back down at Dean, well aware that neither of them were going to last much longer like this, and licked his lips.  

 

“Yes!”  He did want it, fuck, he wanted it so bad that he wasn’t sure he was going to last, even with the cock ring on.  “Yes, Gabriel, yes,”  Dean panted, urging him on.  The edges of Gabriel were starting to glow golden just like his eyes and he had to hope that he wasn’t about to go blind, because fuck he could get a little used to seeing this.  

 

Gabriel wanted to laugh, because with as much of his Grace that was currently in Dean, lighting up his soul like a thousand galaxies, only brighter and more beautiful, there was no part of him that could harm the human if he even wanted to.  He tried to reign in his Grace, because there was no need to level the damn building they were in, even if he wanted to, because fuck, he could feel Dean so far into him beyond just the physical, it was impossible to keep a reign on his control.  

 

Dean’s eyes went wide as huge shadows suddenly appeared on the walls, much like Cas’ wings, but these were larger, darker, almost... _real_.  His breath caught.   _ **Gabriel**_.

 

Gabriel was lost, the sound of Dean’s voice, so reverent and awe-struck, at him, at him as he was, he had no hope of maintaining any sort of control.  He managed to stifle his true voice at the last moment, but his Grace exploded, light flying out of him, sinking into Dean and the open arms of his soul.  

 

Dean lost any semblance of control the second Gabriel came and followed him over the edge, blacking out.  Warmth, comfort and warmth.  He felt safe.  Safe, cared for, and cherished.  

 

When Gabriel managed to come back to himself, he banished the mess between them with a thought.  Dean was...more relaxed than Gabriel had ever seen.  He grinned.  Well, looked like he didn’t have to turn himself into an asian chick.  Always nice.  Maybe for Dean’s birthday.  

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  


 

 

“So, how was Gabriel?”  

 

Dean froze in the middle of sipping his beer and gave Sam a look.  “Are you asking for details?”  Possessiveness curled in his stomach and he could feel Gabriel’s Grace responding almost instantly, pleased.  

 

Sam snorted and shook his head.  “Not by a long shot, but-”  

 

“But nothing.  It was sex, I’m fine.  We’re good.  I’m not trying to kill you, we’re on a fresh hunt and you have spent a long day in a very musty-ass building.”  Dean grinned.  “Enjoy your beer.”  

 

Sam hid his smile behind his beer and took another long sip.  Gabriel was good for Dean.  Maybe even great.  He hadn’t seen Dean smile like that in years.  “All right.”  

 

Dean huffed and took another large bite of his burger.  Cas and Gabriel had disappeared earlier to follow a lead on Metatron, but they had a lead on what seemed like a handful of demons causing havoc in a nearby town.  Take care of business first, then Metadouche second.  “Did you track down where they were hiding, at least?”  

 

Sam nodded.  “Yeah.  So get this.”  He flipped over an old newspaper article and showed it to Dean.  “Looks like they are holed up in this house on the outskirts of town.  They’re body dumping wherever to hide it, but this would be the perfect place to hide and it’s been abandoned for years.”  

 

Dean smirked.  “Then it looks like we are going demon-hunting tonight, Sammy.”  

 

“You don’t want to wait for Cas and Gabriel?”  

 

Dean scowled.  “Now why would I want to do that?  We haven’t needed them for the last two decades.  Besides, it’s just a few demons.  Nothing you and I can’t handle.”  

 

Sam shrugged and folded up the paper.  “Fair enough.  We’d better get going if we want to get there tonight, it’s pretty far outside of town.”  

 

With one last large bite of his burger, Dean finished it off and threw the wrapper towards the trash.  “Then we get goin’!”  

 

Sam rolled his eyes and followed Dean out of the hotel room towards the Impala.  At least he was back to his normal jerk-self.  Always good to see.  Sam smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets.  

  
  
  


~!~!~

  
  
  
  


Dean frowned as he and Sam met up on the second floor.  It was too damn quiet around here and there weren’t any signs of the demons that they were looking for.  “Find anything?”

 

Sam shook his head and eyed the hallway.  “No, but I’m getting a bad feeling about this.”

 

“Why?”  

 

“Because I called Cas and Gabriel and neither of them has answered.”  Sam stepped closer to Dean, the feeling of unease increasing.  

 

“Maybe they’re at the bottom of the Marianas Trench aga-”

 

“Or, perhaps it was a trap.”  A calm voice said from behind Sam.  In a swift movement, she had Sam pinned to the wall and turned to look at Dean.  “I suggest you surrender yourself or find your brother without his head, Dean Winchester.  I’m sure Lucifer will be so very pleased to see him again.”  

 

Dean froze, his entire body tense and stared at the woman pinning Sam to the wall.  No black eyes.  Angel.  Thank fuck he’d thought to grab the angel blade from the trunk and tuck it into his jacket pocket.  Now if he could just get-

 

“Ah, ah, ah.  You think I do not know about the stolen blade you have?  Both hands where I can see them.  I won’t hesitate to kill your brother.  He does not mean anything.”  She pressed one finger deeper into Sam’s chest.  “Such a tainted soul.  Perhaps I should rid this world of him regardless.”  

 

“You try it and I’ll kill you,”  Dean snarled.  The Grace in him pulled tight and he could feel Gabriel’s touch, trying to understand. _Gabriel, if there was ever a time I could use your help it would be right fucking now!  They’ve got Sam!_

 

“Calling for the Pagan you have tied yourself to won’t do any good.  His hold on you has nothing on your true master, after all.”  She held up a jar with a spider crawling around the base.  “Recognize this, Winchester?”  

 

Sam stared at Dean as he went white in the space of a heartbeat.  He dropped his eyes to the spider.  What was that thing?  

 

“Where did you get that?”  Dean asked, dread curling in his stomach.  It couldn’t be.  Gabriel had had it.  Gabriel was keeping it safe and away from him.  

 

She laughed.  “You think your Pagan could hide things from an Angel, Dean Winchester?  What a fool you are.  I am surprised that he was able to withdraw it from you.”  She said, stepping closer to Dean.  “He must be a powerful Pagan.  But no match for an angel, I am afraid.”  

 

Dean took a step back, watching the spider shift into those hands again, reaching for him.  No, no, no, no.  She didn’t know Gabriel was an archangel, Gabriel could still come for him, could still stop this.  

 

“No one is going to save you, Dean Winchester.  Metatron said this would be the most effective way to remove you from this earth.  To be stuck in Limbo forever.  A fitting end.”  She held up the jar.  “That starts...now.”  

 

Dean watched the jar crack and felt the Grace inside him lurch.  A beat later, it shattered in her palms and Dean felt another tug, this one deeper, almost like the Grace was pulling him in, deeper.   _Gabriel.  Gabriel! **Gabriel!**_

 

 _ **Dean**_!

 

Sam stared helplessly as Dean screamed, and that, whatever the thing in the jar had been lept for his chest and sank in, immediately.  “Dean!”  He shouted, struggling against the hand pinning him to the wall.  Bright light flashed and he closed his eyes, a roar echoing around them in the house.  

 

_**Haniel, you dare take what is mine and corrupt it with such an evil.** _

 

Sam was suddenly released from the wall and he covered his ears.  He’d never heard Gabriel’s voice sound like _that_.  He tried to crawl towards Dean, who was convulsing on the ground.  He heard the angel who had been holding him scream and then the light began to fade.  A blink later Gabriel was kneeling at Dean’s side.  “Wh-what was that?”  

 

Gabriel looked towards the sky.  “The embodiment of the Mark of Cain.  It’s going to kill your brother if I can’t stop it.   _Castiel_ ,”  he said, his voice echoing with power.  

 

Sam blinked when Castiel appeared next to them and grabbed onto his jacket, before the house disappeared.  “ _ **Dean**_!”  

 

Gabriel looked back down at Dean once Sam was safe.  He swallowed and pressed his hand to Dean’s chest, offering up a small prayer to his father, something he had not done in several millenia.   _Dad, if you’re listening, I could use your help.  Please.  I care about Dean.  I... He deserves better than this Dad.  Than me.  Please.  Please help me save him._

  
  
  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  
  


When Dean opened his eyes, he immediately recognized where he was.  At the deepest point of his soul again.  Gabriel was sitting next to him.  “Gabriel!  Thank god!”  He reached out to the angel, only for his fingers to pass through his image.  “Gabriel?”  

 

Gabriel smiled and looked up.  “I’m coming.  I’m fighting my way here, Dean.  I’m the piece of Gabriel that’s inside you, his Grace.  It comforts you to have my image here.”  

 

Dean shivered.  It was slowly getting darker.  He squinted his eyes and looked around for any cracks in the large room like had appeared before.  “What’s happening?”  

 

“The Mark is trying to kill you.  Before it was simply determined to possess you.  Now you are no longer a vessel because of the Grace inside you.  However, it is magic that is tailored to you.  It can kill you quicker than anything else.”  Gabriel watched Dean shiver and moved closer.  

 

“But you’re coming for me.  You’re here.”  Dean swallowed as the room started to get even darker.  He wrapped his arms around his chest.  “You’ll get to me.”  

 

Gabriel hummed, his image starting to flicker.  He frowned.  “It is a race.  To see who can reach you here first.”  

 

Dean shivered and squinted at Gabriel’s image.  It was getting hard to see him now.  “You’ll get here.”  

 

“I hope so.  I will not lose you without a fight.”  Gabriel said, the room almost pitch-black now.  

 

Dean watched as Gabriel’s image became see-through, fading into the blackness.  “How can I help you?!  Gabriel!”  No response made him shout louder.  Only the tiniest glimmer of light remained around him.  “Gabriel!”

 

“....pray….”  

 

Dean clenched his eyes shut.  It was cold.  And dark.  Gabriel was gone.  Sam was gone.  The Mark was going to kill him.  Unless he prayed.  To who?  God?  Ha!  But maybe...maybe he could pray to Gabriel.  Just like Cas.  

 

_Gabriel, I suck at this praying shit.  But, you know...  I was just starting to like you.  Maybe even startin’ to get used to the idea of being angel-married to you and shit.  Even if you are an ass._

 

The cold was getting heavier.  He didn’t have long.  He could feel it.  There wasn’t much time left.  Gabriel was coming for him.  He believed that.  Gabriel was coming.  

 

_I believe in you, Gabriel.  I know you are coming.  Please.  Please.  Please…_

 

_**Dean!** _

 

In an instant, Dean was flooded with light and all of the cold was banished, leaving only tingling warmth in it’s place.  He smiled, only the smallest bit.  Gabriel’d made it.  He’d known it.  He’d known…

 

“Dean!!”  

  
  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
  


 

 

Sam jumped off the bed when Gabriel appeared in the room, cradling Dean in his arms.  He was about to make a crack about Dean as a Princess when he realized Gabriel wasn’t smiling.  “Gabriel...?”  

 

“He’s not dead Sam, he’s breathing.”  Castiel said, his voice soft.  “Just look.”  

 

Sam relaxed a fraction as he realized Castiel was right and watched as Gabriel slowly placed Dean down on the bed, carefully arranging him until he was comfortable.  Dean’s chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm.  When Castiel suddenly stiffened beside him, he knew something was wrong.  “Cas?”  

 

“Oh, Gabriel…”  

 

“I don’t need your pity, Cas,”  Gabriel said.  He looked down at Dean and knelt next to him, taking the hunter’s hand into his.  

 

“What’s going on?”  Sam said, his voice raising as he looked between the two angels.  “You are both acting like Dean has died, and he is breathing, right there!”  

 

Castiel looked at Gabriel until the archangel dropped his eyes back down to Dean.  It would be left to him to explain then.  He sighed and turned to Sam.  “Dean’s soul has found peace, Sam.  The only thing tying it to this plane...is Gabriel.  Gabriel is going to let him go.”  

 

“What?”  Sam blinked and then snarled.  “No!  His soul is not fucking peaceful, he is not done, we have more work to do, dammit!”  

 

“You can’t see-”  

 

“I don’t need to see it!”  Sam shouted.  “I know my brother.  I don’t care what it looks like, what it feels like for the both of you.  Dean is not fucking ready to move on and, Gabriel, I swear, if you let him go I will find a way to kill you myself!”  

 

Gabriel flinched and didn’t look away from Dean, slowly massaging the back of Dean’s hand with his thumb.  “There is nothing tying him down to this life except me.  He would be happy.  He would be in heaven, Sam.  With your mother.  Your father.  Doesn’t he deserve that rest?”  

 

Sam didn’t think before stepping closer to the bed and slamming his fist into Gabriel’s cheek.  It was like hitting a concrete wall, but he pushed Gabriel away from Dean’s side and took his place, grabbing onto Dean’s hand.  “Dean!”  

 

“Sam, please-”  

 

“No!  I am not going to sit here while two angels watch my brother die when he most certainly does not want to!”  Sam turned back to Dean and swallowed.  “Dean, you listen to me and you listen to me right fucking now.  I don’t know what the hell you think you are doing, pretending with this at-peace bullshit, but you need to wake up.  We have work to do and you need to ride off into the fucking sunset with Gabriel.  Do you understand me?”  

 

Sam glared hard at Dean’s face when he didn’t move, the steady inhale-exhale of his breathing the only sound in the room.  

 

“Dean, you are not ready to die and I am not ready to let you go.  I will drag your ass down from heaven myself.  You and I are going to grow old and grey with these two dumbass angels.  Do you understand me?  You are not going to leave, you are not ready to leave.  Now wake the fuck up!”  

 

Castiel stepped closer and reached out to touch Sam’s shoulder.  “Sam…”  

 

Sam jerked away from Castiel’s touch and stared down at Dean, clenching his eyes shut.  “Dammit, Dean, you can’t do this.  Please.  You can’t leave me here.  You can’t leave Gabriel, or Cas.  We need you.  Please, Dean, please.”  Sam whispered.  “Don’t go.  Don’t.”  

 

Gabriel turned away from the bed and pressed a hand to his chest.  It would be easy to let Dean go now.  As simple as releasing a balloon into the sky.  He should.  Dean deserved that.  Deserved not to have to be tied to him, to fight like this…

 

“We should allow your brother to move on, Sam.  He would be able to rest, at last.  Gabriel will-”

 

“Will do what!”  Sam shouted, spinning to face Cas.  “Heaven’s locked!  You did it, remember?  Dean dies, where do you think he goes, Cas?”  He scowled when neither of the angels had an answer for him.  He sat down on the bed and punched Dean in the shoulder.  “We agreed to stop this bullshit, remember?  Dying on each other.  I’ve still got to kick your ass for all the bullshit with Gadreel.”  

 

Sam took Dean’s hand in his and squeezed.  “Come on, Dean.  Please.  Please don’t do this to me.”  

 

“Sam.”  Gabriel cleared his throat, his eyes moving from Dean on the bed to Sam.  “We need to-”

 

“No!”  Sam snarled, clenching his eyes shut and sniffling, squeezing Dean’s hand tighter.  “Come on, you bastard.  Wake up.  Don’t do this to me.  Don’t you dare.”  

 

“....always knew you were a girl, Samantha…”  

 

Sam’s eyes flew open.  “ _Dean_!”  

 

Gabriel spun back to the bed.  Immediately, the bond between them was flooded with fond irritation and a faint hint of exasperation from Dean.  

 

Dean coughed and opened his eyes, grinning up at them.  When he didn’t immediately spy Gabriel, he frowned.  “Hey, Samantha, give Gabriel and I a sec, will ya?”  He moved his eyes to Cas and winked.  He waited until Sam and Cas had left the room to go get food before he struggled to sit up.  “You’re a dumbass.”  

 

Gabriel huffed out a laugh and walked back to the side of the bed.  “Yeah?  How do you figure, Deanie-weenie?”  

 

“You thought I wanted to go.  I was happy and peaceful because you’d come for me, not because I wanted to die.  You need to learn to read me better.”  Dean pushed his hand through his hair.  “Besides, you’ve been bragging all about your skills in bed, have you only got enough to impress for one night?”  

 

“Not by a long shot, precious.”  

 

“Okay, first off.”  Dean held up a finger.  “If you’re going to _insist_ on doing the fucking nickname thing, don’t pick something that makes you sound like Gollum.  I’m having really creepy associations here.”  He grinned when Gabriel started laughing.  

 

“Second, I’ve finally decided I rather like you, so I’d prefer it if we both stuck around for a while longer, okay?  So no more of this catch and release bullshit.”  When golden eyes met his and started to glow, Dean swallowed hard and forced himself to keep going.  

 

“Third?”  He paused and watched as Gabriel moved closer, straddling his waist.  He smirked.  “Thanks for coming to get me.”  

 

Gabriel leaned in for a kiss, but paused just before his lips touched Dean’s.  “Does it get me a blowjob?”  

 

“....maybe.”  

 

“Good.”

  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
